1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic control systems, and more particularly to programmable systems useful with center post irrigation devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As we have set out in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,508 the most prevalent technique for irrigating large forming tracts is by way of a center post irrigation system. Systems of this kind are typically adapted to provide a circular pattern and therefore the corners have been heretofore not properly covered. In the foregoing patent we have set out a technique for irrigating corners by extending the end of the pivoted beam at selected increments of arc. The present invention sets out further improvement to an irrigation system of this latter kind, these improvements providing control over the flow rate, corner distribution, and rate of advance.